


Caller Number... No Wait... It's Jared... Jared Padalecki

by Black_Pannther



Series: Caller Number Seven [1]
Category: Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles Alternate Reality
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is learnning acceptance. It's hard to believe anyone could ever want him. Especially after his alcoholic mother had abandoned him and his abusive alcoholic of a father threw him out like yesterday's garbage. Afraid that Jensen will grow tired of a clingy boyfriend, instead of comunicating his fears to the only man who has shown him any kind of affection, he starts to pull back thinking that space is the answer but Jensen has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of crying and comfort in this story but Jared is still in the healing process of his life but I promise you there will be some juicy romance. Just be patient with me. If you haven't read 'Caller Number Seven,' I suggest you read it before you read this one to better understand the history of the two main charactors.

Jared jerks awake, his lover slumbering peacefully next to him. His gentle breathing comforting to some extent. Although it does nothing to quell the sudden loneliness that has taken up residence in his heart. Jared pulls himself in closer, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck, deeply inhaling the stale scent of musk. Even in the early morning hours, Jensen still managed to smell good. 

Jensen shifts beneath his lover’s firm embrace, strong arms clinch around his chest like a vice. The stuttering wet breath so hot against his curved flesh. “Jared?” Jensen’s voice rough from sleep. 

Jared pulled Jensen in tighter, burying his face further into his lover’s heat to smother out his sorrow. The remnants of his nightmare so loud it drowns out Jensen’s voice.

“Hey.” Jensen nudges the weeping beauty that lay desperately clutching to his warm, muscular body. “Talk to me buddy.”

Jared hears him this time. Lifts his head gingerly from the crook of his lover’s neck, wiping his eyes furiously on his fist hoping against all hope that Jensen did not witness his minor break down. “Sorry. I was just… I was….” Then he ended that sentence with a shrug now feeling foolish.

Jensen nudged his arm with a loosely rolled fist. “Jared, Please look at me.”

It wasn’t the plea that caused Jared to comply, it was the sadness that colored his lover’s voice. He flinched when he felt an unsuspecting hand lift to his face, the pad of the thumb gently wiping away the tears that Jared seemed to have missed. “Just as I thought; you’re crying. What’s wrong Jared?”

A slight blush painted Jared’s cheeks as his lips quivered into a small, nervous smile, a smile that had yet to reach his down cast eyes. “It’s nothing. It’s stupid.”

Jensen rolled over on his side, propping up on one elbow. The one hand used wiping the tears from Jared’s cheek, slides to the back of his head pulling him forward. Jensen leaned in, forehead pressed firmly against Jared’s. “There’s nothing stupid about what’s making you cry so talk to me.”

Jared licks his tear slick lips, the salty flavor almost nauseating because he is tasting his own weakness. “It was a nightmare.”

Jensen closed his eyes, humming in thought, lips forming a grim line. “Wanna talk about it?”

Jared shakes his head, his forehead rolling against Jensen’s. “It’s just the same as it always is. No matter how many times I talk about it, it never goes away.”

Jensen pulls back, hand swiping Jared’s bangs out of his eyes. “It’s only been two months, not even that since I rescued you from that bridge. I don’t expect you to heal over night love.”

Jared bites his bottom lip, eyes still averted towards his knee as he gives a melancholy nod, shoulders slumped heavily as he heaved out a sigh before finding himself wrapped in the warm embrace of his one true love.

Jensen kisses Jared tenderly on the curve of his shoulder. Jared in turn, wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, dipping his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck.

“It’s okay babe.” Jensen’s voice is feathery soft against Jared‘s ear. “I’ve gotcha.”

Jared lets out a choked sob. Tears cascading down Jensen’s bare shoulder, hot broken breaths wafting against his golden muscular flesh. Body shaking in his firm grip.

Jensen’s arms tensed around his lover, hand rubbing soothing circles in the small of Jared back, heart breaking with every sob that broke through those beautiful lips. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s alright. Things are gonna get better. I promise.” Jensen knew his promises didn’t hold much leverage but it was all he could offer; that and the physical comfort which Jared seemed to be needing a lot of right now.

Jared pulled back, giving his lover a slight nod before lifting his eyes towards the window that was cover with a thin layer of ice, gleaming against the February sun. 

Jensen followed Jared’s gaze. “Don’t let the sun fool ya, it is colder than a well digger’s ass out there. If you want to build a snowman, I suggest you dress appropriate for the weather.” Jensen’s joke seemed to chase away Jared’s dark mood, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he playfully smacked Jensen in the arm.

Jensen chuckled before turning serious once more. “You gonna be okay or do you need another hug?”

The hug offer was tempting but his stomach growled its response for him. 

A mischievous smile tugged at Jensen’s full lips. “I take it you want me to make you some breakfast?”

Jared ducked his head, embarrassed that his stomach could make such loud noised causing Jensen to laugh. “What would you like?”

Jared shrugged shyly. “I don’t know. Maybe some oat meal with maple and brown sugar?”

Jensen nodded his agreement. “Oatmeal it is.”

When Jared was about to pull back, he felt a hand cup the back of his head and pull him forward, luscious full lip grazing his, sliding across the seam in a closed mouthed kiss. Jared was about to open his mouth when Jensen stopped him. “Brush your teeth first because you have some serious morning breath.”

Jared in response brought his mallet sized hand up, palm dipped inward like a misshapen bowel as his hot breath caressed his flesh and he sniffed, trying to get a whiff of his own breath. His head jerked back as his morning breath assaulted his nasal cavity. “Yikes, you’re right.”

Jensen huffed out a laugh. “Go brush your teeth while I get breakfast started.

Stirring the bitter oatmeal in the pan, adding some ingredients to sweeten it to Jared’s liking, Jensen is caught off guard when he feels the lengthy gangly arms wrap firmly around his waist. He attempts to back up but is stopped by a hard body. Face pressed gently between his shoulder blades in a backwards hug. “Somebody’s a little snuggly this morning.” Jensen chuckles in amusement.

Jared pulls back embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Jensen immediately turns around in his lover’s embrace before he could pull away. Wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and pulling him into his heat. “No matter. I kinda like it.”

Jared in turns nuzzles against Jensen’s cheek, soaking up the warmth this man has to offer almost purring at the attention Jensen is showering him with. He will never tire of this kind of affection.

He nearly whimpers at the loss when Jensen finally does pull back. “Gotta eat Jay man. Need you to be healthy and strong.”

Jared plops down heavily in the chair, steaming bowl of oat meal waiting to be devoured. “So you think school will be canceled today seeing that it snowed really hard last night?”

Jensen slid the spoon gracefully out of his mouth, not a speck of oatmeal left behind from that bite. Pointing the round end of the spoon at Jared, chewing the soft flavored oats thoughtfully.

Jared watched with fascination as those plump lips pulled the oatmeal off the spoon. That delicious tongue swishing those soft oats into the side of his cheeks as he used his molars to chomp down on them, watching his Adam’s apple bob as the soft, warm cereal made their journey down before Jensen spoke. “I checked the news, sorry kiddo, no school closings and the roads have been plowed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story around Valentine's Day as a Valentine's Day edition. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Jared huffed his disappointment. “But can’t you just say I’m sick or something?”

Jared jumped when suddenly Jensen’s spoon slipped from his fingers and hitting his half empty bowel with a loud clatter.

Jensen moved closer to the frozen statue of his lover, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. “Hey, Jared, Jared….. You with me? Come on man, talk to me.”

Jared’s eyes went round with fear. “I’ve made you mad.”

Jensen slid his chair closer to his frightened lover. “No Jared. You didn’t make me mad. I am curious as to know why you don’t want to go to school.”

Shaking badly, all Jared could manage was a shrug. Head ducking down giving Jensen the impression of a bad puppy that had been smacked in the nose with a newspaper. Even that kind of visual tugged at his heart strings.

Jared jerked back when he suddenly felt a hand come to rest on the back of his head.

Noting Jared’s reaction, Jensen reached out with his other hand, petting the side of his frightened lover’s cheek. “Jared? Hey. Shhh. I’m not mad.”

Jared only quivered in response waiting for the blows to start. Jensen wondered if the boy was maybe suffering from a flashback and he needed to bring him back to the present. “It’s okay baby. I’m not going to hurt you. Please look at me?” Then he gently lifted Jared’s chin, soft, green meeting wounded hazel, shining with tears. “I was a little bit irritated but I wasn’t mad. I’m sorry. I should have been more patient with you and asked you what was going on.”

Jared nodded, afraid to speak around the golf ball sized lump he has collected in his throat. Jensen leaned forward, full lips pressed against a thin line, that’s when he felt a sob break free against his comforting kiss. He didn’t break contact, just pushed forward, lips opening against the other, desperately seeking acceptance. Jared obliged, the heat of Jensen’s mouth breathing against his own, tongues gliding with ease over the other. Before he could get loss in that comforting kiss, Jensen abruptly pulled back, the pads of his thumbs pressed against his soaked eye lids wiping away the tears he didn’t know were falling. “I’m sorry Jay. You were holding back, I just wanted to get you to let go.”

Without thinking, Jared leaned forward, arms wrapped firmly around Jensen’s neck face buried against his tender flesh. “I’m sorry for being a baby.”

Jensen pulled his lover flush against him to the point Jared was sitting on his lap. “No, no, no, don’t ever apologize for being human. There is no shame in letting yourself feel. I don’t ever want you hiding or holding it all in. It’s not healthy and letting it all out does not make you weak. In my opinion, it makes you strong.”

Jared nuzzled his nose against the crook of Jensen’s neck before Jensen pulled back. “We still haven’t visited the issue yet. We need to deal with it.”

When Jared gave his lover a quizzical stare, head cocked to the side in question causing Jensen to continue. “Why don’t you want to go to school today?”

Jared averted his eyes, playing with the collar of Jensen’s shirt. “There’s these three guys that keep making remarks about me being gay and they won’t leave me alone about it.”

Jensen frowned. Will there ever be an end to this? Will Jared ever catch a break? “Have you talked to your teacher or may be your principal?”

A deep blush colored Jared’s cheek. “I’d rather not cause then I’ll be considered a tattle tale. Can’t you just home school me?”

Jensen shifted Jared to one knee pulling him closer to where the boy’s head was lying gingerly on his shoulder. “I’ll tell you what, how about you make me a deal? You finish out this week and if things don’t get any better, I will take you out and home school you?”

Jared’s head shot up from Jensen’s shoulder as he eagerly nodded not expecting an answer like that but it was better then nothing at all.

Jensen chuckled, as he saw the deep dimples in Jared’s cheek as they rose into a grin. Glad to see his lover happy once again. “Now, come on, I’ll drive you to school.”

At lunch time, Jared is surrounded once again by three bullies. He’s been having a good day so far until someone came up from behind him, placed his hand on his notebook, pushing it downward causing him to loose his grip, papers scattering all around his feet. “Ooops.” Came a voice next to him. Jared looked up only to be greeted by a dark haired boy with blue eyes. The other two boys laughed. 

Jared did his best to retrieve all his papers when another boy, kicked his notebook to the side. “You’d better catch it.” Steve teased, watching the notebook slide a couple of feet away.

Jared moved forward to retrieve yet another sheet of paper, his science homework he had finished when a dark blue sneaker landed on it. He looked up only to be greeted by Steve Carlson’s ugly sneer. “What’s the matter fag? Cat’s got your tongue?”

Tom placed his hand gently on Steve’s wrist. “Uh, Steve, another word for cat is pussy and seeing that this man here likes cock, I believe the correct term is rooster.” 

The other two men roared at that.

Jared shot up, abandoning his books and homework as he ran out the door, lengthy legs eating the tiled floor as he flew. Once he was out side, he could hear a shout in a distance, “Get em.” Don’t let em get away.”

He was nearing the corner about to make his turn when Eric stopped him. 

“Anyone ever tell you, you run like a girl?”

Jared’s head jerks from side to side, looking for his escape. Heart beating rapidly in his chest as he is blocked at every turn. “Hi Jared.” Tom’s coos in a syrupy voice. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you that it is rude to take off in the middle of a conversation?”

“Maybe he doesn’t like us.” Steve comments with a fake pout.

Tom feigns hurt. “Is that true? Do you not like us?”

“I think pretty boy here thinks he’s too good for us,” Accuses Eric. “Is that it Jared? Do you think you’re too good for us?”

Jared starts to shake his head in the negative when Tom cuts in. “So….. Jared….. How does it feel being gay?”

Jared only shakes his head in confusion. Fearing where this may lead.

“So let me get this straight.” Tom chuckles. “No pun intended since that’s not how you do things but instead of banging chicks, you’d rather back hand the saddle horse?”

“WHAT?” Eric busted out laughing. “WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT ONE?”

A deep blush caressed Tom’s cheek as he spoke from the side of his mouth. “I made it up so shut up.”

Turning his attention to Jared once more. “So if I were to describe you as an uphill Gardner, I wouldn’t be that far away from the truth?” Without waiting for a response, “You take it up the chocolate speedway, you’re the ass bandit who went burgling a turd and would prefer to use the tradesmen entrance, you’re the shit pipe sheriff, a fudge packer; people would actually be able to describe you as the hemorrhoid hit man.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Steve cried out, holding his sides in pain from laughing so hard.


	3. Chapter 3

It was at that moment that Tom realized that his friends weren’t laughing with him, they were laughing at him. “THAT WAS THE DUMBEST SHIT I’VE EVER HEARD.” Eric finished.

Tom swivels to face his friends, eyes blazing with anger and a hint of hurt. “I hate all of you.” Then he turns towards Jared who is staring in stunned silence. “KISS MY ASS.” 

As he storms off with his two friends in tow tormenting the shit out of him, Confused Jared slowly makes his way home.

Startled, Jensen spins around deep dish pizza just hot from the oven nearly spills from his clumsy hands as the front door slowly opens. “WOA…. SHIT….. JARED….”

Jared lunges forward, grabs a dish towel from the corner of the counter, and quickly retrieves the pan about to fall to the unforgiving floor.

Jensen lets out a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding. “Nice reflexes.” 

“Nice dance.” Came Jared’s response.

Jensen’s eye brows furrowed in a frown, “You’re home early. What happened?”

Jared looked over at his lover almost hurt. “We had a half day today to start our mid winter break. I gave you the note last week.”

Before Jared could register what was going on, he found himself wrapped in the warm embrace of his lover. “I’m sorry Jared. I forgot. I got so busy, I didn’t even think about it.”

Jared pulled back, thinking that this is the first sign that Jensen is getting bored with him, maybe he is getting too clingy. He’s been stuck to Jensen’s side since he’s rescued him from that bridge. It’s time that he gave his one true love some time to himself. “I’m just gonna head to the bedroom if you don’t mind. Get a jump start on my studying.”  
Jensen stepped back, hurt by the fact that Jared was pulling away from him. Maybe he has found somebody new at school. Someone closer to his age that he can relate to. “Don’t you want some pizza?”

Jared shook his head against Jensen’s attempt to make amends. “Nah, you go ahead. I’m just gonna study.” 

Before Jensen could protest, the bedroom door had already closed. His appetite forgotten along with the pizza that was left cooling on the kitchen table, He missed the warmth of his lover in his arms, whether he was crying, feeling needy or just wanting some attention, he wasn’t bothered by it but now Jared was pulling away.

A sudden knock at the front door jerked Jensen out of his reverie. He made his way over to it, swinging it open only to be met by two boys Jared’s age. “You looking for Jared?”

“Yea.” Tom admitted, eyes averted shamefully to the floor. “We were the ones who were picking on him and we want to apologize.”

Scowling, Jensen stepped back allowing the boys to enter. “Can I tell him who’s here or do you want me to guess.”

Tom shuffled his feet nervously, “I’m Tom, this is Eric.”

“We even brought his papers and book to him that he left.” Eric added.

“Have a seat.” Jensen ordered. He didn’t like the fact that Jared had started keeping secrets from him. Even if it was something he could handle on his own. He still wanted to know what was going on with him. He misses him desperately when he’s at school, he would at least like to be filled in on how his day went so that he could still feel that he’s a part of his life. “Jared?” Jensen knocked twice.

“Yes?” Came a muffled reply.

“You mind if I come in?” Jensen answered back.

“Yea,” Jared chuckled. “You don’t have to ask, it’s your house…. Your room.”

Jensen opened the door. “Correction. It’s our house…. Our room. I was just giving you the privacy you wanted.”

Jared looked up eyes resting on his lover’s beautiful face. Oh how he longed to run into his arms and just melt into the heat of his embrace but that may be the thing that ends their fragile relationship completely.

“Anyway.” Jensen cleared his throat. “Your two friends are here. Tom and….Eric I think? Said they wanted to apologize for what happened at school? What happened Jay?”

Jared tensed before responding “It wasn’t that bad. First they started picking on me, you know, making fun of me and then Tom confused me.”

Jensen squinted before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay…. Now I’m confused. What do you mean by Tom confused you?”

Jared shrugged nonplussed. “I don’t know, he started calling me stupid names like ass bandit and hemorrhoid hit man, shit like that.”

Jensen turned his back towards Jared but judging by the shaking of his shoulders, he could tell the shorter man was laughing his ass off.

Jensen held up his hand in weak defense. “I’m sorry Jared but, I have been called many things but that?”

Reflecting back on the names Tom had called him, Jared couldn’t help but smile. “Actually, it was kind of funny. His friends started laughing at him for the stupid names he was calling me. Then he got mad and told me to kiss his ass when he’s the one who caused himself to get laughed at in the first place.”

Jensen shook his head as his laughter came to an end. “So are we good?”

Jared gave his lover a quizzical stare. He didn’t even know they were mad at each other or that they had an argument. “Really, I am sorry about forgetting that you had a half day. It wasn’t that I completely forgot, I remembered that part but as I was making the pizza, I lost track of time.”

Jared nodded somewhat relieved. He was still worried that his constant clinging could cause him to loose Jensen in the end. What if he decided he wanted a more mature adult who wasn’t so clingy, that would give him his space, someone who could take better care of himself. Somehow Jared needed to prove to Jensen that he is independent and can be a lot less clingy. He can be that strong man his lover so desperately deserves.

It pained him when he ducked Jensen’s hug. He was starting to miss him already. Just to feel those strong arms around him, holding him real tight. Chasing away the nightmares that remain lurking in his darkest thoughts. He was actually starting to get lonely. Both boys stood up as Jared and Jensen entered the room. “So you boys wanna stay for pizza?” Jensen had to force the words out around the lump that had developed in his throat. He didn’t understand why Jared kept pulling away from him. It hurt so bad, he just wanted to cry.

“Sure, I could eat.” Tom eagerly accepted.

“You always could eat.” Eric joked earning him a smack in the back of the head from Tom.

Once the four men were sitting at the table chewing hungrily into their pizza. Jared chuckled embarrassed as Jensen to his index finger collecting the string of melted cheese that clung to his chin and ending on the plate. 

Tom and Eric gave each other a knowing glance. “So how long have you two been together?” Eric asked, not embarrassed to be forward with his question.

Before Jared could deny the obvious, Jensen jumped in. “A little under two months?”

Then he looked over at Jared who kept his eyes downcast. He wanted to reach out and grab his hand affectionately but his lover seemed to be embarrassed by that admission.

Tom leaned forward, eyes boring into Jared. “So what happened when you told your parents that you were gay? I’m assuming that they threw you out since you’re now living with your boyfriend.”

That seemed to get Jared’s attention. “I never told my parents. I never could talk to them.”

“Why?” Eric fired, clear disregard of Jared’s feelings when Tom smacked him in the arm.

“The reason we came here was mainly to apologize for being such assholes to you at school.”

 

Jared shrugged unaffected by the apology. “Jensen already told me.”

“Yes.” Tom continued. “But I wanted to explain why we did it. I was jealous of you.”

“Me?” Jared’s voice raised an octave. “Why me?”

Tom averted his eyes to his half finished pizza on his plate. “Because you seem to be so free of yourself….”

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Jensen interrupted getting up from the table. “Holler if you need anything.” Then he ended it with a quick peck on Jared’s head. 

The other guys gave him a nod before turning their attention back to Jared. Tom bit his lip in thought on how to proceed his explanation. “You hold your head up high and you don’t care what other’s think. You’re gay and proud of it. I only wish I had the courage that you have.”

Jared chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m proud alright. I’m so proud that I’m uncomfortable in my own skin. I hate what I see when I look in the mirror.”

Eric eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Yea but at the end of the day, you come home to someone who loves you and will do anything to keep you happy. I saw the way he looks at you when he thinks you’re not looking and 

 

when he kissed you on the head, I’m envious of you man. He’s not afraid to openly show his affection towards you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jared’s head shot up towards the two boys, eyes shining with tears. “I…. I….”

“You feel the same way towards him.” Tom finished for him.  
Jared nodded solemnly. “Yea but I have to pull back because I don’t want him to get tired of me constantly hanging all over him. Nobody wants a clingy boyfriend.”

“I do.” Offered Eric, fingers intertwining with Tom’s.

Jared’s watery eyes went round, amazement blanketing his features, his voice bathed in awe. “You mean…. You two?”

“Yup.” Eric and Tome spoke in Unison. 

“We were afraid to tell other people and I guess when we saw how you were so open about it, well…. We were jealous.” Added Tom, face beaming with pride for finally coming out of the closet to Jared.

“But I didn’t….” Jared started.

Eric held up the palm of his hand toward Jared. “The puppies and rainbows in your drawings were a dead give away.”

Jared blushed. He needed to be more careful with his doodling in class.

Tom reached out placing his hand on Jared’s “So you forgive us? I mean I hope I didn’t make you cry with my harsh insults.”

Eric chuckled at that. “Yea, you made him cry alright. You made him laugh so hard he cried.”

Jared looked from one boy to the next, his brows raising slightly, “Actually, I was kinda confused.”

“Yea, Tom has that affect on people.” Eric bantered earning himself a jab in the side by Tom’s elbow. “But all kidding aside, how do you do it? Stay out of the closet like that?”

Jared chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. “I guess you just don’t allow yourself to care about what other’s think. Just remember that you’re the best judge of your own character. As long as your happy with who you are, the other’s could go to hell.”

Eric hesitated, “Sooo, did being in that frame of mind make it easier to tell your parents?”

Eric jumped when he felt Tom’s sneaker bump against his own mouthing an defending what?”

With a chastising glare, “Dude, he didn’t tell his parents. Pay attention.”

“Oh yea.” Eric chuckled embarrassed. “That’s why my grades suck so bad…. Because I never listen to the teacher. So tell us about your parents. Why don’t you live with them? Are they dead? Did they kick you out?”

Another kick to his shin causing him to bump Tom back.

Jared bowed his head mumbling shyly. “I’d rather not discuss my parents if you don’t mind.” There very mention of his parents caused Jared to cringe. A dark cloud settling on his mood.

Eric was the first to stand up. Not noticing Jared’s sudden sullen moon. The other two boy’s followed suit.

 

Raising his wrists just below his nose glancing at his watch, Eric decided to break the silence. “Well… we’ve gotta be heading home. I hope that now we can be friends.”

Jared offered them a brief nod before they showed themselves to the door.

Jared was about to leave the kitchen when Jensen stopped him. “Please sit back down.”

Jared did so immediately noting the strained emotion in his lover’s voice. “I-I didn’t know they would come over honest and I know you’re upset about me not telling you what went on at school but what Tom said to me didn’t offend me in any way. Only confused me.”

“That’s not what this is about.” Jensen’s voice was heavy with sadness. “Sit down.”

Jared quietly complied. Eyes not leaving his lover’s face. He couldn’t believe he had screwed up so badly to put that look of hurt and disappointment on Jensen’s face. He immediately wanted to throw his arms around him kiss away the pain that was shadowing the man’s features.

“I think there has been a breakdown in our communication.” Jensen started.

“You’re upset.” Jared jumped in eager to make amends before his lover decided to throw him out into the cold unforgiving world.

Jensen lifted his hand to silence Jared. “I’m a little hurt that you feel that you can’t talk to me about what it is that’s troubling you. I’m also hurt that you have been pulling away from me since you’ve gotten home from school. Are you mad at me for some reason? Are you growing bored of me? What is it Jared?”

Jared’s head shot up as he listened to the painful questioning accusation in his lover’s voice. Mouth opening then closing and opening once more before his face collapsed, mallet sized hand coming up as he buried his face in them. Back hunched forward, his body shuttering with sobs. Breaking down in front of Jensen was not his intention. He was planning on explaining everything to him but instead of words coming out, he just broke down. That was the one thing he had been trying to avoid. Their first quarrel and he has to start bawling like a baby. There’s no way that Jensen would ever think he was strong now. How is he ever going to prove that he can be the adult, the man that Jensen deserves if he can’t even handle something as simple as this?

Jensen stared at Jared in horror as the boy almost immediately became hysterical. He had to calm him down before he begins to hyperventilate or worse, has a nervous breakdown and ends up in the hospital. Watching his lover suffer like that made his heart clinch in agony. Jared’s self esteem was already dangerously low. He needed to fix things with him ASAP or he feared that his beautiful lover will end up back on that bridge. They are on fragile ground right now and Jared is rapidly breaking apart.

Snapping out of his initial shock, Jensen hurriedly gathered Jared into his arms; pulling the boy in until his was sitting directly on his lap. Arms tightening around Jared’s waist as his hung limply on his lover’s shoulders.

Jared felt himself being pulled from his chair onto Jensen’s lap. The arms sliding around his waist pulling him firmly into his heat. He couldn’t stop himself from sobbing profusely. Each time he held his breath, he would hiccup ending in a watery snort. Control was not his strong suit.

Rocking Jared back and forth, Jensen rubbed small circles into his back whispering comforting words into his lover’s ear. “Shhh. It’s okay baby. You can let it all out. I’m here…. I gotcha.” When he felt Jared’s body shaking violently against his as he tried to hold his breath to stop himself from crying and he didn’t miss the snorting hiccup, he gripped him even tighter. “C’mon Jared breath. Don’t try to force yourself to stop crying. Your body will stop on it’s own when it’s ready. Okay?”

He felt Jared’s jerky nod against his cheek. He frowned when he noticed his lover’s arms were still hanging loosely around his shoulders. “Hold me tighter. Please Jared?”

In hearing Jensen’s plea, Jared could help but comply. The sadness coloring his lover’s voice was too much for him to bear. His fingers turning into claws as he gripped the back of Jensen’s T shirt, balling the fabric into his fists as he clung to him in desperation. Face turning to the side before burying it into the crook of Jensen’s neck. 

They stayed like that until Jared calm down enough to finally speak, a hiccup interrupting every now and again. “I’m sorry Jensen. I just…. I was afraid that if I kept clinging to you like a five year old, you would get tired of me. I was…. I was only trying to give you your space. I wanted to prove to you that I was strong so…. So that I could be the man that you deserve.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen’s hand came up, petting Jared’s head. “Oh honey. No. I like you just the way you are. I don’t see you as weak. You are strong and as for you clinging to me…. Well…. I like it. It makes me feel wanted and needed. I wouldn’t want it any other way. YOU are exactly what I want. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. That last thing I want for you to do is give me some space.”

“I’m sorry.” Jared’s voice was muffled against Jensen’s tender flesh. “Please don’t ever leave me. Please?” More sobbing broke free from his already shaking body.

“Don’t be sorry.” Jensen crooned in his sobbing lover’s ear. “Just talk to me from now on when you have something on your mind. I need you to trust me that I will not abandon you like your parents did. I am not like that.”

Once Jared’s sobbing subsided, he couldn’t help but blush at the mess he’s made on Jensen’s shirt. “I got snot all over your shirt.” Jared apologized.

Jensen chuckled, causing his stomach to shake against his lover’s. “Well…. At least you didn’t blow your nose on it, then I would be offended and grossed out.”

Jared pulled back laughing as he dragged his fingers against his tear soaked eyes. 

“Let me.” Jensen offered before gently pushing Jared’s hands out of the way so that he can brush away his tears. “You gonna be okay?”

Jared nodded in affirmation.

“Are you feeling any better?”

Again, another nod.

“You ready to get up?” Jensen’s legs were about to fall asleep.

Jared’s eyes shifted off to the side before coming back to rest on Jensen’s. “I-I would like to stay here for a little bit. It-it feel kinda nice bein’ in your arms.”

Jensen’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “I think I could do that.” 

Jared put his head gingerly on his lover’s shoulder soaking up the warmth Jensen had to offer.

Both men sat there in silence just holding onto one another until Jared started to get uncomfortably hard. “Will you touch me?”

“What?” Jensen was sure he heard Jared quite right.

“Will you touch me?” Jared repeated before adding, directing his index finger towards his groin. “Here?” Wow, that sounded a little more grade school then he wanted it to be. How embarrassing.

Jensen slowly slide his hand from Jared waist, loose fingers gliding against his lover’s jeans, slowly feathering their way down the outside of his thigh traveling towards their destination.

Jared’s breath hitched as he felt Jensen fingertips graze the tip of his denim clad cock. Thrusting his hips forward wanting more friction and less teasing. Spine shooting rim rod straight arching slightly against the contact.

Jensen felt his lover squirm on his lap as he continued to fondle him. He could feel Jared’s hardened length straining against the seam of his lover’s jeans about to burst right through. He licked his lips as he twisted his wrist sliding it between Jared’s thighs, pressing his pinky against his lover’s soft ball sack, Jared dick throbbing against his fingers.

Jared’s lips latched onto the crook of Jensen’s neck, sucking a bruise to where it curved into the shoulder.

Jensen’s other hand tightened around Jared’s waist, lifting him to allow his hand to slide fully beneath him.

Once lowered, Jared pushed his face even further into the crook of Jensen’s neck, sucking harder as he felt his lover’s hand fold in around his hardened length as the fingers pushed at his balls causing his hips to jerk slightly upward out of their own volition. His erected straining shaft pressing firmly where Jensen’s thumb curved into his index finger.

“Oh Jared.” Jensen’s hot breath heavy with need.

Jared whimpered. His movements becoming erratic, desperate for release but stubborn enough to hang on for as long as he can. 

Jensen’s heart palpitating in his chest as his lover kept slamming his groin against his hand with desperation.

He gave Jared a gentle squeeze eliciting a moan through curled lips and tightly clenched teeth. Breathing in and out through his flaring nostrils against Jensen’s delicate flesh.

“Come on Jared. Cum for me.” Jensen’s voice dripping with lust as his plump lips graze his lover’s ear.

“N-not ready.” Stammered Jared. His breath hitched in a light squeaky sound as Jensen squeezed his groin once again.

“I think you are.” Jensen’s tongue snaked out, ghostly licking the outer shell of his lover’s ear.

Jared let out a half whimper and a half moan. “Shhh. Cum for me….Please? I want to feel you cum in my hand.” Jensen’s caught the tip of Jared’s ear lightly between his teeth, pulling it slightly outward licking at it once more.

Shit. That was all Jared needed to come completely. undone Battle lost as he pushed his groin firmly against Jensen’s hand. Rubbing his denim clad cock against his palm. Hips bucking with unbridled passion slamming through him, consuming every ounce of control he had left within him. Beads of sweat broke out all over his forehead as his breathing had become ragged, his heart slamming violent beats against his chest cavity. It felt like his entire body was vibrating. Liquid heat pooling in his abdomen igniting into a small flame only to spread into a raging inferno. Jared’s hips lifted off Jensen’s knee taking his lover’s hand with him. Body tense, spine arched as he began pulsating his load into the crotch of his jeans. A seductive moan falling from his lips as he felt Jensen’s hand milking the streams of cum that seemed to go on forever.

As Jared’s hips bucked up off his knee, the Crotch of his jeans dampening in his palm. Jensen couldn’t but squeeze causing the dampness to spread.

Feeling his limbs turn to jelly, Jared turned his head, forehead resting firmly on Jensen’s shoulder waiting for his shallow breathing to return to normal. Once that finally happened, “Allow me to return the favor.”  
Jensen kissed Jared tenderly below his earlobe. “Nah, that’s okay. You don’t have to. I’m good.”

“Please?” Jared pushed.

In response, Jensen let his legs fall lazily apart. Jared sliding to the floor and before his lover could protest, Jared buried his face in Jensen’s crotch, mouth latched onto his denim clad erection, feeling it twitch against his lips. He sucked in his breath, feeling his lungs completely with Jensen’s scent then letting it out slowly into the fabric so hot and moist.

Jensen wondered where Jared learned to do that as he felt the hot, moist breath against his straining erection. If he keep this up, he’s going to end up Cumming prematurely like an oversexed teenager.

Jared’s mallet sized hands came up, fingers folding on the outside of Jensen’s muscular thighs, pulling himself in further, burying his face between his lover’s legs.

Jensen’s legs scissoring back and forth causing Jared’s face to bounce against his crotch. That hot breath being pushed out of his lover, blowing against his dick. Slowly his balls started to fill up as he felt Jared chin pressed against them. He couldn’t help but let out a whiny moan as his hips jerked upward into the heat of his lover’s wanting mouth. His back slammed against the chair as his body began to convulse, A tongue slithered out, tracing the seam of his faded, worn out blue jeans, licking the spreading wetness. His stomach jerked one final time as his dick became painfully sensitive. He winced as his lover’s tongue continued to stroke his softening length.  
Jared felt Jensen come apart as he continued to lick his hardened shaft that was straining against the confinements of its denim prison. He knew it wouldn’t be long before his lover came completely apart judging by the urgent thrust of his partner’s groin slamming against his tongue. Jensen’s essence exploding through out his taste buds as he continued to stroke his tongue up and down his lover’s length. Even as Jensen’s cock began to soften, he continued to lap up the spreading dampness greedily. It was when he felt him wince that he pulled back.

Jensen looked down at Jared with half lidded eyes. “C’mere.” He breathed, unable to help pull Jared to his feet.

Jared got up from the floor, leaned towards Jensen, lowering himself in a straddling position on his lap.

Jensen weakly pulled Jared forward, wanting to feel his closeness. Both men holding onto the other until their breathing simmered down to normal, and strength returned to their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m telling you Jay man,” Called Eric, steam billowing from his mouth. The Three boys, Jared, Tom and himself are standing in the freezing garage. “You should have taken wood shop, then we wouldn’t be making your boyfriend’s present in here, you’d have it done in a warm class room earning yourself a high mark for this project.”

Jared was sifting through the access bulky wood that lay in a messy heap against the wall. “I know but I’m not interested in wood shop. All I want to do is make Jensen a Valentine present since I don’t have the money. That’s all.”

Eric gave a weary sigh ending it with the slight shivering of his jaw. “Yea, but it’s fucking freezing in here.” Then he turned his attention on Tom. “Don’t your dad even have a space heater?”

Tom shook his head in the negative. “My dad doesn’t believe in them. Say’s they cause fires.”  
Eric rolled his eyes in exasperation. “It only catches fire if left unattended. Why’d your dad have to be a fire marshal anyway?” 

“Hey.” Tom responded defensively. “My father does quite well at his job and he loves it so lay off.”

Immediately contrite, Eric puts his arms around Tom pulling him in a backwards hug. “Baby don’t. Let’s not fight today of all days.”

Tom swivels around to face his lover. “Okay.”

Jared watches in fascination as his two best friends are locked in a passionate kiss. The two boys forgot he was even there until they heard sneaker scraping concrete as Jared shuffles nervously from foot to foot causing the two boys to break apart blushing.

“Okay.” Eric cleared his throat looking at the piece of wood Jared held loosely in his hand. “I would go with that piece right there.” Turning his attention to Tom, “Tom, where’s your dad’s wood cutter?”

Tom made his way towards the wood cutter with a cocky grin. “Right over hear. If it was a snake, it would of bit ya.”

Eric glared at his lover. “Thanks smartass and here I thought I was blind.”

Jared quietly followed Tom over to the wood cutter following the instructions on how he was to lay the wood down. He was about to start cutting when a sudden voice made all three boys jump. “NOT LIKE THAT YOU DUMB SHIT.”

All three head’s jerked towards the vicinity of the voice. “You hold the wood like that, you’re gonna chop off a thumb unless that is what you plan to give your boyfriend for Valentine’s Day.”

“Steve.” Tom cried excitedly running towards the open door way of the garage.

Steve held his palms outward in self defense against the life choking hug Tom was about to bestow upon him. “Don’t even think about it jack hole.”  
Tom froze in mid step as a short girl, maybe about 5’2. Long dark brown hair, almost black came into view. “Hey guys.” Her voice was sweet like honey.

“Genevieve.” Eric smiled at her. He used to date her before he had decided that he was gay. He explained to her that he was only confused is why he dated her in the first place. She was pretty upset at first. Even accused him of using her as a cover up. They had since then, buried the hatchet and when Steve decided to go after her since she was on the dating market once again, there were hard feelings at first because lets face it, friends DO NOT date friend’s ex’s. It went against their code of ethics and being gay does not cancel that rule out. Steve was never into the code of ethics rule. He always did what he wanted. He will date his best friend’s ex’s, he would even try to steal a girl away from his best friend if he thought she was hot enough. Steve and Eric were still best friends but they will never be as tight as they were and they seem to be comfortable with that relationship. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to the new guy?” Genevieve asked in her syrupy sweet voice.

“Allow me.” Steve jumped in all though the question was meant for Eric. “This is Jared…. Jared, meet my girl, Genevieve.” 

Jared nodded shyly. “Hi.”

“ooooh.” Squealed Genevieve clasping her hands together. “He is so cute like a puppy.”

“So why’d you bring her?” Asked Eric. Irritation apparent in his voice.

Tom looked over at Eric raising his hand guiltily. “It was me.”

“You?” Eric felt betrayed.

“I did it because Jared wanted to learn how to cook.” Tom defended. “He said wanted to cook a nice meal for Jensen but he doesn’t know how.”

Jared shook his head, his voice held a tinge of melancholy. “I’m sorry. I didn’t….”

“Of course you didn’t know.” interrupted Genevieve walking over to him and looping her arm through his. “Eric and I go way back. He dumped me for Tom and then Steve asked me out and I thought, what the hell?”

“Yea.” Steve looked on wistfully. “She was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that Steve had dumped her for someone else. She didn’t tell me that he was a peter puffer. Man, when Eric and Tom told me that last night, I thought I was gonna shit.”

Jared stared at Steve in disbelief. “You mean Genevieve never….?”

“I was hurt.” Genevieve waved her hand dismissively. “But I’m not a total bitch.” Then she looked over at the wood Jared was still holding against the blade. “So what are you making?”

Jared shrugged “Just a plaque for my boyfriend.” After a pause, “It’s gonna be the shape of a heart.”

Genevieve reached out, pulling the wood from Jared’s hand. “Well you’re not gonna get anywhere just cutting into it like that.” Then she jerked her head up towards Tom. “Tom, gimme that pencil on that work bench behind you.”

Tom reached behind himself retrieving the pencil before handing it to Genevieve’s out stretched hand. About to remark on Genevieve’s misuse of the word give me and replacing it with gimme. Just that word alone makes him cringe like fingernails on a chalkboard but bites back his comment when Genevieve snatches it from Tom without offering him a thank you. “Okay Jared, First we are gonna draw a heart on this piece of wood.”

Jared’s hand automatically comes out, finger’s wrapping loosely around the edge of the pencil. When Genevieve fails to relinquish the pencil, “I would like to draw the heart if you don’t mind.”

A deep blush caresses Genevieve’s cheeks as she finally lets go. “Of course. It’s your project.”

“It’s just that, I want to feel like it has come from me.” Jared apologizes.

Genevieve’s lips quiver into a small smile before she walks over and snakes her arm around Steve’s waist, awkward moment instantly forgotten as she rises on her toes capturing his lips with hers.

Jared appears uncomfortable before Eric taps the piece of wood with his index finger. “Get to work. Valentine’s Day is only a couple of days away.”

Jared nodded jerkily before turning his attention to his project at hand. It took several attempts to get the curves of the heart just perfect. Once done with the light drawing of the heart, all three boys stepped back to admire his work. 

Steve gave him the nod of approval. “You got the easy part done, now it’s time to start cutting which gets pretty tricky so pay very close attention to what you’re doing.”

Genevieve let out an inward groan as her boyfriend pulled away at her nuzzling attempts to help out their friend. “Okay, take your hand and hold the wood down firmly so that it doesn’t end up flying across the room. Good now take this hand and hold the wood at the bottom right…. Here.”

Jared followed Steve’s direction’s precise. The wood jerked slightly from side to side. Jared fought to keep the wood under control. When the cutting finally came to an end. He sighed disappointed that the curves of the heart wasn’t as perfect as the drawing.

Tom put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Jared, you could repair those jagged edges.”

Jared looked at him unconvinced disappointment coloring his voice. “How?”

“By sanding it down.” Offered Eric handing Jared the sandpaper. “The wood’s all rough anyway so just sand out all the rough edges and so on and don’t quit until it’s smooth.”

When Jared continued to look unconvinced. “Trust me. It’ll start looking better, I promise so get to work sasquatch.”

Jared took the sand paper from Eric, using all his strength and energy in scrubbing the rough layers and edges from the wooden heart. He gave it one final blow of the access powdery wood mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the other guys shouted their praise. Genevieve leaned forward and in one swift motion, threw her arms around Jared’s neck. “Ooooh. I am so proud of you.” Then she ended it with a firm kiss on the cheek causing Jared to stumble back. “What?” She cried defensively noting his look of disbelief. “Oh, don’t look at me like that Steve. He’s gay, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Okay.” Tom clapped his hands together in his attempt to change the subject or to draw everyone away from Jared’s sudden embarrassment and the awkward moment they were forced to endure. “It is now time for the wood burning part. Steve are you going to show Jared how to burn a design on wood?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are Genevieve fans, I'm sorry that I had to make her into a bad person. I have nothing against her but we needed a villain so I chose her.

“A-actually,” Jared stammered still recovering from the unwanted kiss. “I-I was going to put a poem in the middle of it…. You know, to let Jensen know how I really feel about him.”

“That is so sweet.” Genevieve cooed as she pressed her cheek firmly against his in a cheek to cheek side hug. 

Before Steve could offer a jealous response, Genevieve pulled back, turning her attention to her boyfriend, hands on her hips. “Chad, why can’t you burn me poetry on a heart?”

Steve rolls his eyes in exasperation “Um, okay…. How about this? Roses are red, violates are blue, you smell better than an old shoe?”

Genevieve huffs her annoyance. “You know what? Forget it. Don’t quit your day job.”

Steve shrugged off her insult. “Tom? Is the word burning thingy plugged in?”

“It is.” Tom responded, stepping back to allow Steve and Jared more room to use the wood burning tool.

Jared took the pencil and wrote the entire poem inside the heart. Steve gave Jared an approving nod before showing him how to use the wood burning tool.

Once again, Genevieve loops her fingers around Jared’s arm. “Time for cooking class, you don’t wanna be late.”

“GIVE EM HELL.” Steve yells out causing the other two guys to cackle.

Genevieve gives Jared an apologetic smile. “Oh don’t listen to them. You’ll do find and I’m a very patient teacher.”

That reassurance did nothing to ease Jared’s trepidation. The way Genevieve kept hanging on to him, made him wonder if there were more to this cooking class than just cooking. Maybe she was this friendly to all the new guys although she seemed to be more than friendly with him. Maybe it was all in his head. He shook off the shutter that seemed to creep its way into his body at that.

Once in the kitchen, Jared’s eye brows quirked up as he started chewing on the inside of his cheek while rocking back and forth from the ball of his feet to the heel and to the balls again. “So…..”

Genevieve popped him lightly just below the shoulder with her knuckles, hand remaining open the whole time. “Oh don’t be so nervous. We’re just cooking, now welcome to cooking 101. What do you plan on cooking lover boy for Valentine’s day?”

Jared placed his index finger in the corner of his mouth as his eyes rolled off to the side and upward. “Um…. I was thinking spaghetti and meatballs.”  
Genevieve huffed out a laugh causing Jared to frown. “I can tell you’re inexperienced. When preparing a Valentine’s Day dinner for your one.. True.. Love, then a spaghetti dinner is not the way to go.”

Jared blinked, face expressionless.

Genevieve rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Here…. Let me help you.” Then she walked over to the freezer retrieving uncooked steak wrapped tightly in plastic, “There, now since your dear, sweetheart of a Valentine is a guy, your best choice is steak, little red potatoes and corn on the cob.”

After all of the food was laid out on the counter and she gave Jared step by step directions on how to prepare the meat, She moved over to give him better access of the stove.

The meat was almost done when Genevieve decided to make her move by nuzzling him just below his ear, peppering a trail off kisses just below the jaw line.

Jared pulled back as soon as her lips touched his flesh as if he’d been burnt.

“Oh, don’t be shy.” She murmured against his ear, her voice heavy with need. “Just let your body go with it.”

Jared pulled back once again. “Genevieve. Please don’t. I’m with Jensen and I love him.

He felt her lips rise up against his skin into a mischievous smile. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Jared placed the flat of his mallet sized hands on her small shoulders and pushed her slightly back. “Genevieve. No. Jensen may not know but I will so cut it out.”

Jerking back, her lips pulled into a pout. “Okay, fine. We’ll keep it strictly professional.”

Jared relaxed, turning his attention to the meat that sizzled before him. He was just in the middle of flipping it over when she shoved her hand into the waist of his jeans. He jumped back knocking the pan off the stove causing it and the partially cooked steak to hit the floor in a violent clatter. “DAMN IT GENEVIEVE WHAT THE HELL?”

“Come on.” She crooned desperately as her hand shot towards his groin, quick demanding fingers wrapping around his soft shaft. “You can’t tell me you don’t want this.”

He grabbed her wrist firmly not caring if he’d hurt her or not. She was violating him and he has to put a stop to it before it goes any further. “NO GENEVIEVE. GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME.” His words came out strangled, desperate as he fought against her unyielding hand.

For a small chic, she sure was strong. Suddenly she jerked her hand free only to place it on the outside of his jeans attempting to rub his denim clad cock to hardness. Squeezing at his balls and stroking his length as Jared continued to fight against her advances. “Relax Jared. I’m make it good for you.”

“No,” Yelled Jared attempting to back away but the wall behind him stopped him.

Genevieve gave him a sardonic smile as she unbuttoned his jeans with one twist of her fingers. 

Before Jared could register what was happening to him, she had his jeans down to his ankles. 

His breath caught as he found her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. Her wet, silky tongue flicking just beneath the helmet causing his dick to betray him. “I told you, you wanted it; the body never lies.” 

Tears came rolling down Jared’s cheeks as his hardened shaft throbbed in the velvety heat of her mouth. He can’t let this continue. If he were to cum, he would be betraying the man he loves and Jensen deserved better than that. An ear piercing scream erupted from his throat. If Genevieve wasn’t going to back off then perhaps the other guys would come to his rescue.

Genevieve pulled back glaring at the sobbing mess before her as Jared continued to scream like a banshee. “Oh you should not have done that.” She threatened darkly as her eyes became stormy before her teeth came slamming against his achingly hard shaft.

Jared collapsed to the floor holding his swollen, bleeding member.

The three guys made a beeline to the kitchen only to stop in horror as they saw their new friend huddled into a fetal position with his pants still pulled down to his ankles and holding onto his abused cock, blood seeping through his fingers and Genevieve screaming Rape.

Steve stood stunned as Genevieve ran to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck sobbing her forced tears. “Oh Steve. I am so, so sorry. Jared tried to rape me. He forced his cock in my mouth so I bit down in self defense.”

Steve’s stunned looked was replaced with that of disgust as he shoved her backwards. “You bitch. What have you done?”

Genevieve turned her red rimmed us up at Steve. Confusion blanketing her features. “I already told you. He tried to rape me.”

Steve shook his head. “No, me and the guys could hear the two of you all the way out to the garage and what we heard is Jared yelling no and you wouldn’t back off.”

“FINE.” Genevieve yelled as she invaded Steve’s space. “YOU WANNA BELIEVE THIS FAG OVER YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND THEN THAT MEANS YOU’RE AS TWISTED AS HE IS. YOU ARE A FUCKING FAG LOVER.”

Steve made no attempts to go after her when she stormed off. Instead, he turned his attention to Jared who remained wreathing on the tiled kitchen floor.

Crouching beside Jared, Steve looked over at his shell shocked friends. “Eric, go get me a towel. Tom, help me calm him down.”

Both boys complied, going their opposite directions. Tom sat on the floor next to Jared’s head. Reached out attentive hand, placing it gingerly on their friends head carding his fingers through Jared’s locks in the attempts to calm their friend down.

Both boys looked up as Eric entered the kitchen holding a clean, white bathroom towel. “Got it.”

“Should we, maybe take him to a hospital or something?” Worry, mixed with fear coloring Tom’s voice.

Steve shook his head sadly. “Not until we know how deep the bite marks are.”

Eric leaned over, handing the towel down to Steve.

Jared jerked back, arms tensing as he used them to shield his humiliation.

Steve wrapped his fingers around Jared’s wrist gently forcing his arm away from his crotch. “Now Jared, you can trust me, I only want to see how deep it is before we take you to the hospital…. That’s all.”

Jared whimpered as his arms gave way, allowing Steve better access to his wounded groin.

Tom continued to stroke Jared’s hair in an effort to comfort him.

Eric plopped down in front of Jared, offering some soft reassurances to the sobbing, quivering mess before them.

Steve continued to wipe Jared’s groin, causing Jared to wince back at the pain. “Well, that takes care of it. Luckily the bite only broke the skin. You can pull your pants up.”

Jared complied with shaky hands. Body jerking back as his underwear rubbed roughly against his groin. “Easy.” Steve gently chastised. “You’re gonna have to pull you pants and underwear on very carefully for a while until your dick heals up.”

Tom handed Jared a Kleenex. “You’ve got some…. Uh…. Snot on your face.”

Jared took the Kleenex immediately wiping beneath his nose. “Th-thank y-you.” He said between gasps. For the life of him, he just couldn’t stop from sobbing. He remembered Jensen telling him that he will stop when his body’s ready to but he needed to get himself under control NOW. 

Eric gently took the wooden heart from Jared, “I’ll just go wrap this up for you. Okay?”

Jared gave a jerky nod, hiccupping throughout his sobs. Steve grabbed each of Jared’s broadening shoulders firmly, ducking his head to meet frightened, wounded hazel eyes. “Okay, Jared. You need to calm down. Deep even breaths. Come on work with me here.”

Jared did his best to comply, body shuddering through the aftermath. “Good.” Steve praised. “Now, here’s what we’re gonna do. We will be taking a drive until you are okay enough to face lover boy and then we’re gonna take you home.”

Jared’s head shot up, eyes round with fear. “I can’t tell Jensen what happened. I just can’t.”

Steve chuckled humorlessly. “Well, he’s gonna wanna know where those marks came from when you two are doing the horizontal mambo so you might as well come clean unless you plan on holding out on him which I can only predict, won’t end well because he will get suspicious if he has any brains at all.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jared nodded defeated. “What should I tell him? I can’t tell him the truth, he might kick me out or be disgusted with me or maybe both.”

Steve took a damp wash cloth wiping gently at the sticky tears that clung to Jared’s eyelids. “From what Tom and Eric told me about him, I doubt that’s how things will end. You can lie to him but if he catches you in that lie, he’ll never trust you again and then you will find yourself on the streets so if I were you, I’d tell him the truth. It’s the right thing to do.”

The other two guys entered the kitchen causing Steve to jump. “Hey ass lips, how about warning a guy before you creep up on him.”  
“Sorry.” Tom apologized even though his eyes betrayed his apology. Steve knew he wasn’t sorry but he let the matter drop.

Steve rose to his feet holding out a hand to Jared in an effort to help him from the floor. “C’mon sasquatch. Let’s head outa here.”

Jared silently complied. Keeping his eyes averted to the floor the entire time when Steve stopped in the kitchen doorway. “One other thing, try not to look so guilty. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Once the guys were in Steve’s truck, Tom began to cry. “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t invited her to come along, Jared would never have gotten raped.”

“That’s stupid.” Steve growled. “You are no more at fault than I am. Tell him Jared.”

Jared looked up into Tom’s sorrowful eyes, shaking his head sadly. “Steve’s right. You didn’t know this would happen and besides, she didn’t rape me; she tried to rape me. There’s a slight difference.”

Tom shook his head vigorously. “No Jared, she raped you. She didn’t try, she succeeded. No matter how you try to slice it, it was still rape. Plain and simple.”

Jared shook his head in disagreement when Steve stopped him. “Tom’s right on that one. Attempted rape is when a person tries to rip your clothes off or when they succeed but that is as far as it gets, they even try to force themselves on you and so on but don‘t succeed all the way. She had your cock in her mouth even when you yelled no. She orally raped you. There’s no way around that.”

Jared drew in a quivering breath, body rocking slightly as Tom continued his mantra of apologies. “Jared. Please tell him it isn’t his fault.” Eric begged. Desperation hanging in the balance of his voice.

With teary eyes, Jared slammed against Tom in a full body hug. “It’s not your fault Tom…. It’s mine.”

“Oh for the love of….” Steve rolled his eyes before slamming on the breaks. Swiveling around to face the three blubbering guys. “Okay, for the last time. NO BODY, and I mean NO BODY is at fault. Understand?

Without waiting for a response, he jerked the car back into drive, pulling back onto the street.

Once they reached Jared’s home, “Time for a quick inspection before I let you go in.” Scott said, his hands already tracing the contours of Jared’s face before giving him the nod of approval. “Well, you don’t look too much like shit.” Then he reached beside him, grabbing the wrapped gift that Jared made for Jensen. “Don’t forget the gift you made for lover boy.”

“It’s Jensen.” Jared shyly corrected.

Steve chuckled. “Yea, Jensen. Sounds like the name of a vitamin supplement. Well, don’t forget Jensen’s present. You happy now?”

Jared gave him a tilted smirk before open the door. The three guys watched him make his way across the yard and enter the house before they pulled away.

“Hey.” Misha called cheerfully as Jared entered the house. “There’s our missing link.”

Jared stopped dead in his tracks. He had no idea that Jensen would have company. He pondered over the question should he go and take a walk allowing Jensen some time alone with his friends or should he go to their room and stay there until company had left. Hence giving Jensen time alone with his friends. It seemed like the right thing to do. “I’m just gonna….” then he held up his gift that was wrapped in newspaper and nodded towards their bedroom.

“No, no, no,” Chad interrupted him. “Don’t go hiding away on our account. Stay. Jensen’s in the shower. The poor son of bitch slipped and fell in the mud.”

Jared’s head shot up. “Is… Is he okay?”

Chris smirked. “Bout as okay as he’s gonna be. Klutz.”  
The other guys started laughing before Misha noticed something was wrong with Jared. He looked pained. “Jay? What’s the matter?”

Jared’s bottom lip began to quiver, jerking inward as he tried to control the sob about to erupt from his throat. “I just wanted to learn to cook so that I could make Jensen a nice Valentine’s Day dinner and everything just turned upside down.”

Misha sat down in the chair indicating that the other should follow. “C’mere Jay. Won’t you sit down and tell us what happened?”

Jared complied. Eyes averted to the gift he held loosely in his lap, turning it over and over in his mallet sized hands to use as a distraction.

Misha placed his hand gently on Jared’s wrist to stop its movements. “What happened?”

Jared’s wounded eyes darted up to meet Misha’s. “She was only there to teach me how to cook.”

“Who?” Asked Chris. His curiosity starting to get the better of him.

Jared sniffled. “Genevieve. She told me that she could teach me how to cook but when we started making the steaks, she kept grabbing onto me. I said no but she wouldn’t listen. She pulled down my pants and started giving me a blow job.”

“Was she any good?” Chad’s question earned himself a chastising glare from the other two men. “Sorry. Just trying to lighten things up.”

Chris smacked Chad in the back of the head. “Sorry about that Jared. Continue.”

Jared drew in a quivering breath followed by a hiccup. “I pulled away so she bit my dick.” Then he looked around at the three men suddenly feeling embarrassed about his poor choice use of the word. “I mean penis.”

“It’s okay.” Misha whispered comfortingly. “You have to know that what happened what not your fault. You said no to her and she continued to do what she did. That constitutes as rape and you need to call the police. Or would you like for one of us to do it?”

Jared’s head shot up, eyes round with horror. “No, I can’t. She’s a girl. The police wouldn’t believe that a guy got raped by a girl. It just doesn’t happen.”

“Correction.” Responded Chris all humor gone from his voice only to be replaced with serious concern. “It seldom happens but it still happens. Was there any witnesses to this crime?”

“Tom, Steve and Eric.” Jared whispered voice heavy with shame.

“You think they would back you up if you were to tell the police?” Chad pushed.

Jared shook his head vigorously. “Please don’t make me do it. It’s too humiliating. Please.”

“Jared. Calm down.” Misha’s voice was stern. “Nobody can make you go to the police. That is a decision you have to make on your own. All Chad asked you is if you’re friends would back you up should you choose to go to the police.”

Jared gave a deep sniffle causing his shoulders to lift slightly. “Yes but I can’t go to the police. It’s too humiliating.” Then he looked into Misha’s penetrating gaze, eyes pleading. “Please don’t tell Jensen. Please?”

Misha placed his hand comfortingly on Jared’s knee. “I won’t tell him. It’s not my place. That part his entirely up to you.” 

The other two guys nodded their agreement before Chad added. “Didn’t you say you were trying to learn to cook?” Then he turned his attention to Misha. “Hey Mish, this is right up your alley. You can teach him.”

“Would you like that?” Misha asked. Not breaking eye contact with Jared. “If I know Jensen, he usually takes a long time in the shower so we can work with the basics.”

Jared nodded his head shyly before taking his place by the stove. They studied the recipes and how to follow them precisely. Jared was getting a proper education in cooking 101. He was beginning to feel proud of his accomplishments before Jensen entered the room. Wet hair combed back, a faded T-shirt to match the age of his jeans that had a hole above the knee. Jared thought he’d never seen such a sexy sight.

Chad cleared his throat. “Well, the heat is starting to build up. I’m just gonna go home now.”

Jensen looked over at his friend, curious. “You don’t have to….”

“What and spend my time with you ugly frogs when I could be spending it with a princess?” Chad interrupted playfully. “Sorry man but you don’t hold a candle to her.”

“My wife is making those tiny meatballs I love so much.” Misha explained walking past Jensen.

“It’s mine and my lady’s sex night.” Christ offered without embarrassment, laughing at his friend’s flabbergasted expressions. “What?” He cried out defensively. “You think I have nothing better to do than hang out with you yahoos all night? Think again.”

Once alone, Jensen turned his attention on Jared. “Hi. What you got there?”

Jared looked down at the wrapped present he completely forgot about. “You’ll have to wait until Valentine’s Day. Sorry.”

Jensen slowly walked towards his lover, happily invading his space. “I think I can wait.” Then he leaned forward, lips grazing Jared’s neck. “I missed you.”

The feel of those plush lips against the curve of his flesh made Jared quiver. He could stand here all night if Jensen continued to lavish his attention on his most exciting areas. It wasn’t until Jensen’s body pressed forward against his that he flinched as he felt Jensen’s groin flush against his.

Jensen pulled back to study Jared face, eyes roving his lover’s cheeks lips, nose and coming to meet pleading desperate eyes starting to fill up with tears. “Jared?”

Jared’s bottom lip began to quiver, shaking his head slightly back and forth. “Please Jensen. I’m sorry. I-I d-didn’t mean to. Please don’t be mad.”

Not taking his eyes off of his sobbing lover’s face. “Didn’t mean to do what? Talk to me Jared. What didn’t you mean to do?”

Jared’s body continued to shake with violent sobs. His hand resting lightly in front of his wounded crotch. “I said no. I said no but she wouldn’t listen. I swear Jensen. I d-didn’t let her. Please. You have to believe me. Please?”

Jensen glanced down at Jared’s hands covering his crotch in attempts to hide whatever’s been done to him. He was too hysterical to give him a straight answer so Jensen started working the button on Jared’s jeans. 

Jared tried to grab at Jensen’s working hands. “No, no, no. Please don’t Jensen please.”

Now Jensen knew something was seriously wrong. “I’m sorry Jay but I have to know.”

Jared made one final weak attempt to grab at his lover’s unyielding hands before Jensen stumbled back in horror as his lover’s crotch began to darken, wetting his hand immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Jared’s sobbing got even louder, crying out his humiliation. 

Jensen immediately grabbed for a discarded bath towel. “Here Jared, step back.”

Jared complied. Body still shaking with sobs as shame colored his voice. “I’m so sorry Jensen. I’m sorry.”

Back hunched towards the floor as he continued to clean up the mess. “It’s not your fault Jared. It was an accident.”

Once the mess was cleaned up, Jensen rose from his squatting position, placing his arm comfortingly around Jared’s shaking shoulders. “Follow me. We need to get you cleaned up.”

Jared followed Jensen to the bathroom stumbling on the way only to have Jensen catch him.

Once in the bathroom, Jensen turned the faucet to the bathtub on at a desired temperature. “Now let’s get you out of those wet jeans.”

Jared jerked back once more as Jensen began working his button. He decided to drop the formalities. He knew that what he was doing was a bit mean and he hated having to resort to such methods as this but something had shaken his lover up to the point where he peed his pants on his hand. Although that was pretty gross, he needed to find out what happed so he could make it all better. He finally worked the button open, slid down the zipper although a bit rough for his own liking, then he shoved Jared’s jeans down to his ankles. “Step out please.

Jared did as he was told as he continued to try and cover up his wounded shaft “Offering his sobbing apologies like a mantra. 

Sitting down on the closed toilet, Jensen gently brushed Jared’s hands aside noting all the freshly scabbed over teeth marks on his lover’s groin. Jensen grimaced at the pain his lover must be in. 

Jensen rose into a standing position. He had to calm Jared down before getting the gory details from his distraught lover. Jensen held his arms out towards the sobbing man. “C’mere.”

Jared didn’t hesitate. Arms wrapped tightly around Jensen’s neck as he buried his face into the crook of it body wracking with sobs. “Shhh.” Jensen crooned in his ear. “It’s okay. It’s over now. You don’t have to tell me right this moment. Okay?”

Jared nodded jerkily against his cheek. “Good. Now let’s get you in that tub to get the pee smell off of ya.”

Jared pulled back, crimson coloring his cheeks. “Sorry about that.”

Jensen help Jared in the tub. “S’okay. It was an accident. You couldn’t help it. No need to dwell.”

Jared was more than happy to let that matter drop. That was one moment he would rather forget the rest of his life. 

As he began to lower himself to the warm water, his face became pinched with pain as the water rubbed roughly against his abused groin.

“Easy.” Jensen whispered trying to help his lover sit down. “Take your time.”

Once fully immersed in the water, Jared began to relax just a smidge as he let Jensen drag the soapy wash cloth over his flesh causing Jared to hum with delight until he reached his groin, then Jared hissed in pain.

Jensen murmured his apologies as he continued to wash his lover clean.

Once Jensen had Jared out of the tub, he patted him dry being careful not to aggravate his wounds. “C’mon.” He reached out to grasp his broken lover’s hand.

Jared followed quietly as Jensen led him into their bedroom.

Jared shivered against the cool breeze as it hit his damp skin. Jensen hurriedly pulled Jared onto his lap arms wrapping around his lover’s shivering body in his poor attempt to keep him warm.

Jared pressed himself further into Jensen’s heat, getting lost in the comfort this man provided. He nearly forgot the reason he ended up in this position in the first place until Jensen decided to revisit the issue Jared struggled so hard to avoid. “Jared, I need to know what happened. Why you feel the strong need to keep apologizing.”

Jared tensed causing Jensen to rub soothingly up and down his spine. Jared gave a brief nod his body quivering as he mentally recounted the nights events that led up to Genevieve doing what she did. He couldn’t even think of the word rape. That was too frighteningly painful.

He just had to blurt it out like ripping off a band aid. Keeping quiet about it was not going to undo what was done. It’s not going to make it go away. That was glaringly obvious.

Jensen waited with uncharacteristic patience as he watched Jared pull his thoughts together.

The room was eerily quiet and the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jared heaved out a weary sigh as he begun what he believed to be his confession. Waves and waves of sobs came slamming out of him as apologies rained from his lips like tears.

Jensen clutched at Jared even tighter holding onto him and rocking him slightly. “Your friends are right.” His voice came out strained, choked with barely contained rage but it still bled through. “It’s not your fault Jared. Not by a long shot.”

Jared could hear the tension in his lover’s voice although it wasn’t directed at him. He could feel Jensen’s body shudder against his as a sob broke through those beautiful plush lips. Both men clutching at the other in desperation, crying out their sorrow. Jensen breathing in the cool, fresh scent of strawberry shampoo as he buried his face in it. Holding on for dear life.

It’s been two days since the rape. Jared’s groin was healing nicely thanks to Jensen constantly cleaning his wounds and putting A&D ointment on it. They were just getting done eating their dinner that Jared had prepared for them. Jensen moaning obscenely with every bite causing Jared to laugh. “Jared. You prepared a wonderful meal. Everything was so delicious. Where’d you been hiding this secret talent of yours?”

Jared blushed at the high praise. “Misha taught me.”

Jensen reached over to cup Jared’s chin. The pad of his thumb dragging lightly over Jared’s thin lips. “Well, I say he had a remarkable pupil.”

Another blush before Jared swiveled around to retrieve his gift. “I made you a Valentine’s present.”

Jensen’s mouth curved upward into a huge teeth blinding smile as he retrieved the gift from Jared’s waiting hand. Quickly, he pulled the newspaper gift wrap apart. His breath caught as he saw the thick, red heart shaped wood with a poem in the middle.

You are the air that I need to survive  
You are the heartbeat that keeps me alive  
You are the water that quenches my thirst  
When it comes to true love, you are my first.

Jensen swallowed thickly as he reread that short poem. Eyes clouding over with tears. “It-it’s beautiful Jared thanks. Is this your way of telling me you love me?”

Jared’s heart began to beat in trepidation afraid of what Jensen’s response would be. Offering his lover a brief nod, “Yes Jensen. I love you.”

Jensen leaned forward, lips pressed against lips before he pulled back. “I love you too Jared. With all my heart.” Then he ended it by placing his own hand over his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

This was the best gift anyone could give Jared is those three words. I love you. He felt his heart leap with joy. Jensen’s tears cascading down his cheek as he leaned forward once more capturing his lover’s lips into his own. 

Jared almost whimpered at the loss when his lover pulled back until Jensen gently grasped his hand pulling him into a standing position. “Follow me.”

Jared followed quietly unsure where this was all leading. He gasped in surprise when he saw the bed decorated in rose pedals. A small basket of strawberries sitting in the middle of the bed along with a bowl of dipping chocolate and one of whipped cream and right beside that, a giant heart shaped box of chocolates. “They say that chocolate is the aphrodisiac to sex.” Jensen whispered seductively in his lover’s ear. His hot breath wafting just below his earlobe causing Jared’s dick to twitch.

Jensen moved forward, sitting himself gracefully on the bed, his legs spread out waiting for his lover to get with the program. 

Jared’s breath hitched as his body moved forward as if it were in a trans. Knee bending as he lifted his leg bringing it forward against Jensen’s groin. Jensen’s arms shot forward one around Jared’s waist and the other one resting on one of his full round globes that we call an ass cheek. Face buried in Jared’s chest, Jared’s pressed into Jensen’s lavender scented hair.

Jensen moved slightly forward before turning his torso taking Jared with him. “Here, lie down.”

Jared silently complied, eyes half lidded, pupils beginning to dilate as his lover arranged him to where his legs were spread apart, his hardening shaft springing completely to life waiting for attention. 

Jensen smiled at Jared as he spooned some whip cream into his lover’s belly button and some chocolate on each nipple. Jared abdomen jerked inward at the sudden coolness. 

“Sorry.” Jensen chuckled. “I should have left them at room temperature.”

Jared nodded jerkily before his lover started dipping a strawberry into his belly button. Once again his abdomen twitched slightly due to the chill of the strawberry. 

Jensen generously stirred the strawberry into the whipped cream until it was completely coated with that thick, white, cream. Jared thought he’d never seen a strawberry look so naughty. Slowly Jensen slid up Jared’s body, being careful not to disturb his chocolate covered nipples. 

Jared’s mouth fell open as Jensen carried the strawberry to his lips. Sinking his teeth into the edge of that soft, seedy red fruit, Jensen’s tongue snaked out to catch the juice sliding from the corner of his lover’s lips. Jared moaned seductively feeling his lover taste him like that. It is definite, he will never look at strawberries again without creaming his jeans. 

Jensen then took that half eaten strawberry biting off the other end until he reached it’s leaf. Jared wanted to lick that sweet red juice from Jensen’s chin but his lover had other ideas.

Coming forward, Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s tasting half of the strawberry rolling in his mouth before his tongue pushed it forward into Jared’s. Jared chewed that strawberry before Jensen came up with another plan. He grabbed another strawberry, ripped off the leaf and placed it in Jared’s mouth. Here, don’t chew it. Jared complied, wrapping his lips around the butt end of that strawberry, the red juice streaking down the corner of his lips, down his jaw line and landing on the pillow. Jensen bowed his head, licking the chocolate off of one of his lover’s nipples causing Jared’s hips to buck. Without swallowing that mouthful of nipple chocolate, Jensen stuck out his tongue, the tip of it covered in dipping chocolate, then took a bite of the strawberry. Moaning his approval at the sweet juicy taste. “Don’t bite it yet.” He instructed Jared as the other half of that straw berry remained undisturbed in his lover’s mouth. 

Jared’s dick was already leaking precum as he felt the heat of Jensen’s mouth wrap around the other bud, flicking it’s nub with his tongue as he licked the chocolate off of it, coming up once again, Jensen captured Jared’s lips into his on, tongue pushing forward to coat the other half of the strawberry with dipping chocolate. Then he pulled back. “Okay, now eat it.” Jared happily obliged as the sweet chocolate, juicy sweet fruit and the flavor of Jensen busted over his taste buds. Just that alone made Jared dizzy with arousal.

Jensen’s eyes twinkles with mischief. “Time for round two.” Before Jared could respond, Jensen took another strawberry, dipping it into the whipped cream and gently stroking it up his lover’s shaft.

Jared legs began to shake as he felt his lover leave a trail of hot kisses along the thick vein of his length before licking strawberry juice and whipped cream from his cock.

Jared thought he was going to loose it when those sinful lips closed around his aching length but before he had the chance to blow his load, Jensen pulled back once more.

Staring at his lover with a puzzled expression not knowing why Jensen was reaching in the heart shaped box of chocolates. Jensen began putting them in an even line from Jared’s abdomen to his torso. 

Straddling Jared, Jensen leaned downward catching each chocolate in his mouth, chewing seductively and licking the remains that seemed to melt from the heat of Jared’s skin. “Hoh God.” Jared moaned causing Jensen to smirk.

“Nope, just me.” Jensen joked as he continued to catch the trail of chocolates. Once he reached Jared’s lips with a piece of chocolate hanging out of his mouth, Jared opened his quickly and bit half of it off. His eyes rolled back as he moaned around the lemony filling of that chocolate. Jensen started rubbing up and down the length of his body like a cat in heat. His groin gingerly gliding up and down Jared’s.

Jared’s him thrust up for more friction. “Shh.” Jensen crooned. “In due time baby.”

Then he slid down his lover’s torso, greasing his index finger generously with lube. Jared flinched as that finger pierced through his puckered opening. Jensen place his hand soothingly on Jared’s abdomen in an effort to calm him down. Finally he took a heaping spoonful of whipped cream coating his lover’s balls and shaft before ripping a leaf from another strawberry and putting the whole piece of fruit in his mouth. 

With his index finger still working Jared’s inner muscles loose, Jensen ducked down, licking the whipped cream from his lover’s balls while rolling the strawberry around in his mouth against his soft skin. 

Jared’s hips bucked as he felt that strawberry roll around against his sack as his lover’s tongue continued to stroke him. He didn’t even feel a second finger inter him.

Jensen scissor his finger’s back and forth as he felt his lover begin to relax. 

Jared tried his very best to keep from cumming on the spot, he almost didn’t succeed until he felt something hard and flesh push forward, his puckered opening giving way as the helmet made it’s way through. Jensen waited until his lover got used to the intrusion before he decided to push forward.

Finally, fully sheathed into his lover, Jensen began to stroke in a slow even motion. Jared’s legs shot up to wrap around his lover’s waist. Moaning and panting Jensen’s name like a mantra.

Jensen’s balls began to draw up as he stuttered against his lover, hitting his prostate over and over again. His tongue snaking out to catch the perspiration that streaked Jared’s neck.

Liquid heat began to pool in Jared’s stomach as he thrust up against his lover with urgency. Body convulsing as his cock pulsated its load all over his stomach just hitting Jensen in the chin.

Jensen followed his lover over the edge. Sated, the shorter man collapsed against his lover both panting against the other’s skin. “I love you Jared now and forever.”

“I love you to Jen, with every inch of my being.” Both men fell into a blissful sleep wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

Fin.  
Happy Belated Valentine’s Day.


End file.
